Dreams that Kill
by DracoMalfoy4ever
Summary: What does Hermione hide from her husband, Ron? What is her big secret?


**This is my first ever fan fiction. Ive only written it as a one shot for now to see how it goes. Im not much of a writer, but this idea came to my head one day and once I started writing it, I just couldn't stop. If I do decide to expand on the story, I will post it on here. And the current chapter you're reading will be slightly different as I expand on that too.**

**Thank you for reading and please assist me by leaving your thoughts and comments.  
**

**DracoMalfoy4ever  
**

**AKA  
**

**MissFroliver (for those who know who I am)  
**

She knew that she was running. What she didn't know was why or from what. She could see the black smoke closing in around her, could feel it's cold hands wrapping around her body. She rounded a corner of a familiar alley way and banged hard on the closest wooden door before it fell open moments later. She fell into his arms. His strong muscled arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tight. She felt safe with him. She never wanted to let go. She wept into his warm chest. "I was so scared. I felt it grab ahold of me. I didn't think id ever get away" She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. Deep blue. His light blonde hair blowing gently in the soft breeze coming from the still open front door. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb, softly stroking her cheek. He shook his head. "It's okay sweetie. Everything is okay. You are safe now." Draco leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He whispers "I love you." "I love you too." Hermione whispers back.

Draco shuts the door and lifts Hermione up in his arms. "Where are we going?" She queried. Draco smiled and pecked her lips. "To make you cheerful again." Draco carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid her down carefully on the bed and slowly started to undress her perfect body. Once he had disrobed every inch of her, he pushed off his boxers and climbed onto the bed and made sweet love to her. After they had finished their moment of sweet intimacy, they laid beside each other silently, listening to each others breathing. Hermione just happened to be facing the window when she saw a shadowy figure pass by. A person. But that person wasn't outside. They were in the house. In this very room. Probably had been here the entire time. Hermione's breathing started to get heavier as she frantically searched the room, looking for the unknown figure. She whispers to her lover, "Draco… Draco, there's someone here." Draco sleepily replied, "Don't be silly, Hermione. It's the middle of the night. No one is here but us."

Hermione stood up and walked carefully around the room. The figure moved again behind her. It walked up to her and grabbed her from behind before plunging a knife through her chest and whispering into her ear, "You betrayed me. I loved you and you betrayed me." The familiar voice of the cold Bellatrix Lestrange rang through Hermione's ears. Bella let Hermione drop to the floor before cackling her all so known evil laugh and then fleeing out the window in a cloud of black smoke. Draco had Hermione in his arms in an instant, tears streaming down his face as he tried to stop the bleeding, the life of his lover slipping through his hands. Hermione looked up at Draco's beautiful face as she struggled for breath. As she felt her limp lifeless body take it's last breath, she screamed and woke herself up with a start. She sat bolt upright, sweat dripping from her brow.

Ron asleep beside her. Ron had felt her move and awoke with her. "What? What's wrong? Darling, everything okay?" He asked, concerned. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Just a nightmare." She replied before burying her bushy brunette head into his chest. She bit her lip. She could never tell Ron. How was she supposed to tell her husband that she dreamt of another man every night. That in her dreams, she was in love with Malfoy - the Slytherin prince. That these feelings weren't always just a dream. That she sometimes imagined what her life would have been like if she had have chosen the other man. She tried to push these thoughts aside, closing her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep.


End file.
